


By The End of the Night

by elicgordon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, alex danvers is a bottom, homosexual propaganda, this is pure sin im so sorry, valentine's day episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elicgordon/pseuds/elicgordon
Summary: Based off of the photo and story Entertainment Weekly posted.Maggie Sawyer makes up for their fight over Valentine's Day by recreating a moment from Alex's past.





	

“Close your eyes, okay, Danvers?” Maggie grinned, her dimples appearing in all their glory. The way her mouth spread to reach her eyes made Alex’s heart ache with affection for the smaller girl.

“Should I be worried you’re about to kidnap me?” Alex teased, causing Maggie to giggle.

“Well, there goes my plans for the evening. You got me,” Maggie said, looking right into Alex’s eyes.

Alex couldn’t comprehend how much she _adored_ Maggie. She’s stuck with her through her denial of her identity, Alex kissing her and Maggie not fully understanding leading to them nearly losing all hope of their relationship, them finally kissing the girls that they wanna kiss. Even Alex nearly _breaking up with her_ , because Kara was on an alien planet in a slave trade, and Alex would do anything for Kara. Maggie, her wonderful, beautiful, intelligent, _detective_ girlfriend figured it out when Alex called her over to apologize. She even agreed the glasses were a ridiculous disguise. Alex hadn’t even felt this attracted to someone, this enamoured with someone, ever. Margaret Ellen Sawyer had taken over her life, and she was okay with it.

“Seriously, Danvers,” Maggie’s voice interrupted Alex’s thoughts. “Don’t you trust me?”

Alex smiled. “I do. Trust you, that is,” she added, her heart skipping a beat when she thought about that phrase. _I do_. She never thought she’d want to say that word. All of her friends growing up fantasized about their weddings, and their Prince Charmings, and how perfect their marriages would be. Alex tried to think about it, but the thought of being married to a man just didn’t appeal to her. She didn’t feel comfortable at the idea of having to be intimate with a man. She tried, of course. But it never felt _right_.

  
And then Maggie came along.

God, Maggie was perfect. Alex was quickly falling, and she wasn’t afraid anymore.

“Close those pretty eyes of yours, okay, Alex? I’m going to miss them, those pretty hazel eyes of yours. But I’ll see them again soon. I’m looking forward to it.”

Alex felt a blush quickly pinken her face. That’s another thing she loved about Maggie. Her perfect romantic words. God, the way Maggie could make her feel, just by the way she oh so elegantly declared her adoration for her. “Maggie,” her voice cracked.

Maggie stuck out arm. “Take my hand. Close your eyes. Trust me.”

Alex nodded, whispering a simple ‘okay’ and shut her eyes. She reached out for Maggie’s hand, feeling instantly comforted by the solid grip. She and Maggie’s hands always felt like they molded together perfectly. And Lord, the things she could _do_ with those strong, sturdy hands of hers. She could fire a gun perfectly, she had the most gorgeous handwriting (of which she wrote beautiful little notes for Alex in the mornings she slept over, always leaving one in her lunch bag), and _Jesus_ , when her fingers went inside of her just like that― _Now is not the time for thoughts like that, Danvers_ , she thought to herself.

Alex let herself be led across the room, and she heard Maggie opening a door. Her curiosity piqued as she felt the texture of the floor change, from the creaky wooden floors to a more firm hardwood surface. She could also faintly tell the lighting has changed, considering the insides of her eyelids seemed to go from pink to black.

They took a few more steps before Maggie said, “Alright, Danvers, open up those gorgeous eyes of yours. ”

Alex felt a rush of adrenaline course through her body as she opened her eyes. She couldn’t believe the sight in front of her. They were in a room with wooden panel as the walls, a few large windows scattered around. The floors were a rich mahogany, and the lights were dimmed to a romantic perfection. But the best sight of all was a table in front of them (with a singular chair next to it), containing an opulent, lacy red gown that looked like it was her size. Red high heels, which conveniently also looked like her size, was right next to the dress. A strapless bra was laid on top of the dress. Next to it was a tailored suit jacket, a silky white shirt, a pair of black slacks, and black heels. A corsage sat in between the outfits, red and white and yellow and romantic and _perfect_.

“There you are, my gorgeous girl. I missed your eyes, even though it was only a few seconds.” She shook her head, clearly switching her train of thought. “What do ya think, Danvers? Do you like it?” Alex’s head turned to look at her girlfriend, seeing Maggie’s smile go to her eyes, her dimples wide. Alex couldn’t respond, her voice seeming to have left her. “Before we had the fight, you told me about your prom. And how you went with that kid, Jeremy Brooks. You said he was an awful date, inattentive, got wasted the first chance he could, and even ditched you. You didn’t have an amazing prom. And you, Alexandra Danvers, deserve only the best. And that made me think of what I could do for you. I know we disagree on Valentine’s Day. I thought it was s just a Hallmark commercial made for depressed heterosexuals. I thought it was useless. But I’m willing to change my views on it now, because I finally have something―well _someone_ , worth celebrating it with. And you deserve a perfect Valentine’s Day. And when you wouldn’t talk to me―which I fully deserved the punishment, babe, don’t feel bad―I thought of what I could do to apologize. And well, this happened. I asked Kara to help me shop for a dress and shoes and a corsage for you, because as much as I know you, I don’t have your sizes memorized. Kara, however, seems to know everything about you. She’s keeping guard tonight, by the way, so no threat of any interruption. And J’onn knows you are not to be disturbed unless the world is quite literally blowing up. So, let’s just let tonight be about us, and about you, Alex. Let me show you how much I lo―care about you.”

Alex thought she was about to faint. Romantic declarations never really affected her much. She had dates who tried to woo her, but this? This was going to make her cry. She _was_ crying, she noticed, reaching up to wipe a few tears away. Words escaped her. How was she supposed to respond to that?

“Alex, babe, was this too much? Did I go too far? Oh my god, I totally went too far and you didn’t want to recreate prom because it was such a bad experience. I’m so sor―,” Maggie was cut off by Alex grabbing her by the waist and kissing her. The kiss spoke for what Alex couldn’t say. It said _thank you_ and _I care about you, too_ and _I think I really do love you_ . Alex had never had a better kiss in her life. Their lips slide against each other firmly, but gently, and washed away all of their worries and anxieties and stresses. Tonight was just going to be _them_.

Finally, Alex pulled away, having found her voice. “This is perfect, Maggie. I―I don’t even know what to say.”

“I know what you can say,” Maggie replied, a few tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

“What?”

Maggie walked over to the table and picked up the corsage. She turned to face Alex, and got down on one knee. “Say yes to going to prom with me.”

Alex finally couldn’t stop the waterworks. She felt the tears drench her cheeks, and she didn’t even care. “Prom is long over, Sawyer.”

Maggie didn’t miss a beat. “Not for us, it isn’t. Who says two women nearing thirty can’t have a little fun?”

Alex couldn’t help but laugh, shaking her head a bit. She walked towards Maggie and leaned down to kiss her quickly. “I’d love to go to prom with you, Maggie.”

Maggie heaved a sigh of relief. “Thank god, because I wouldn’t know what to do with that dress otherwise.” She stood up, and took Alex’s hand in hers. “May I put this on you, my beautiful prom date?”

Alex’s smile was beginning to hurt, but she didn’t even care. “You may, my beautiful prom date.”

Maggie slid the corsage onto Alex’s wrist, taking her time. She wanted to relish in the glory of the moment. Suddenly, Maggie stopped, concerning Alex. “Wait. We were supposed to put our outfits on. I’m so sorry I messed this up, Alex―.”

Alex cut her off with another kiss, her hands going to cradle Maggie’s face, which had turned sour because she was scared she had already ruined the night. “Babe, it’s _okay_. Messing up because you’re nervous is an essential part of prom, is it not?”

Maggie’s smile returned to her face. “You’re right, Danvers. Now, let’s get dressed, shall we?” Alex looked around for a bathroom, but found nothing. She looked back to see Maggie handing the outfit for her. “I’m sorry there’s no place to change. I promise I’ll look away. And no one is creeping through the windows, we have Supergirl as our bouncer tonight.”

Alex slid off the corsage and put it on the table before taking the dress, bra, and shoes from Maggie, and settling it back on the table close to her. “Maggie, you can look, you know. We have seen each other naked before. We aren’t prom night virgins.”

Maggie blushed. “I didn’t want to assume anything. It’s your body, and I want you to feel comfortable at all times―.”

“I want you to look,” Alex blurted out, stunning Maggie. “I―I like when you look at me. The way you look at me. You look at me like you genuinely love me body, and not just because you think it’s hot. But because you truly appreciate it and love it.”

“I do love your body, Alex. I’ve never seen anyone more gorgeous in my life.”

Alex didn’t reply, but instead taking off her shoes and putting her arms at the hem of her shirt, signalling she was going to take it off. After Maggie’s nod, Alex began dressing down. The only noise was the faint buzz of traffic outside and their breaths, which were becoming more labored by the second. Alex’s shirt fell to the floor, slowly followed by her pants. Alex gulped when she stood before Maggie in just her bra and underwear. She thanked God she chose to wear a blue lacy set today, which she knew Maggie loved. She was going to keep her underwear on, but she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, slowly removing it to reveal her breasts. She could feel wetness pooling in her underwear just by the way Maggie was staring at her. Maggie looked at her like she was an ethereal goddess.

“You are the most gorgeous being in the world, human or alien,” Maggie breathed out.

Alex blushed. “Have you seen yourself?”

“I have, and I have no clue how I got so lucky to have you as my girlfriend.”

“You pull stuff like this, that’s how. Now, help me put on my dress, Sawyer.”

“Gladly.”

Maggie took the dress and held it open for Alex. Alex stepped in it, and Maggie helped Alex pull it up her body. She turned Alex around, and tied the strap around her neck. As Alex turned back around, Maggie ushered her to sit in the chair that was next to the table. She grabbed the shoes from the table and got back down on her knees.

“Let me put the shoes on you, my Cinderella,” Maggie said as she looked up to her girlfriend, whose countenance was full of mirth.

“Of course, my Princess Charming.”

Maggie smiled and slid the heels on Alex, making sure they were a perfect fit. She stood up, and as Alex began to stand, she gently pushed down on her girlfriend’s shoulder, keeping her on the chair. “It’s my turn to undress for you, Danvers.”

Alex knew her underwear was a goner at this point. Her insanely sexy girlfriend was going to undress in front of her. She had already seen her naked before, of course, but the romantic tension added to the factor.

Maggie quickly kicked off her shoes. She swayed her hips slightly as she pulled off her shirt, leaving her in a black bra, fitted perfectly for her pert breasts. Her pants went off next, revealing matching underwear which made Alex’s mouth water. She ran her hands up and down her sides, stopping only at her breasts to touch them lightly.

“Maggie…” Alex moaned, reaching her hands out to touch her girlfriend. Maggie gently pushed them away.

“Not now, baby girl. Later, I promise. But I want to dance with you first.”

“Then why’d you get me all worked up in the first place?”

Maggie just smirked. “It’ll make the night better. Knowing you waited for me the whole night. And besides, don’t you want the authentic prom experience? That includes awkward horniness.”

Alex watched Maggie walk over to the table to pick up her clothes. The pants went on first, followed by Maggie putting on the silk white shirt, watching it fall down her torso, ( _sadly_ , Alex thought) covering her breasts. She put on the jacket, taking her sweet time with each sleeve. Finally, Alex couldn’t stand it anymore. She stood up carefully, wary of her heels, and walked to Maggie, taking her girlfriend in her arms, going to kiss her. She realized, however, their height difference was bigger than before. Alex was already taller than Maggie, and having Alex wear heels exemplified it.

“I think you need to put on your heels so I can kiss you, Sawyer.”

“Are you calling me short, Danvers?”

“I sure am.”

Maggie grumbled good-heartedly as she set off to put on the shoes. As soon as she stood back up, Alex kissed her, nearly knocking Maggie back over. The kiss quickly grew heated, and Alex was about to start for Maggie’s neck, but Maggie pushed her away.

“Later, Alex. There’s time for that later, but not now. Now, I need to put the corsage on you. Again.” Maggie reached for the corsage that was lying on the table, picking it up and taking Alex’s hand.

It all felt even more real now. She could picture it now. Eliza and Jeremiah starring crying over how beautiful she looked, them staring her girlfriend down, warning them to be home by midnight. Them obviously not listening and booking a shitty motel room for them to spend the night in. Feeling each other’s bodies, maybe for the first time. Feeling truly loved and _normal_.

She didn’t even notice she was crying again until she felt Maggie’s hand caress her cheek, her thumb moving in gently circles. “Are you okay, Alex?” Her voice was filled with concern.

Alex’s voice cracked again as she spoke. “Am I okay? I’m _more_ than okay, Maggie. I’ve never felt this great in my entire life. I’ve never felt this _loved_.”

Maggie’s other hand came up to hold her face. “Alex, it’s okay if you don’t want me to say it yet―.”

“Tell me you love me, Maggie Sawyer. Only say it if you mean it.”

“ _God_ , Alex, I love you so much. So fucking much. I knew I started falling you from the day you walked onto my crime scene.”

Alex smiled through her tears, which were falling steadily again. “It was a DEO job, for the last time.”

Maggie ignored her. “I want you to let me love you, Alex. I want to hear you say it, too.”

“I’ve never said it to anyone but Kara and my parents before, and this is a completely different scenario. I don’t know how to say it.”

Maggie’s hands went down to hold hers. “It’s okay, Alex. I won’t force you to say something you aren’t ready to say.”

“I promise I’ll say it by the end of the night.”

Maggie didn’t respond, but instead led them over to the middle of the room. Suddenly, soft music filled the room. She smiled. “That would be Kara. I told her to play music through the bluetooth speakers in here when we were ready.”

Alex turns white. “Does that mean she’s been listening to our whole conversation?”

Maggie gagged a little. “Forgot about that. Hopefully Little Danvers isn’t too scarred.”

Alex lightly slapped Maggie’s arm. “Sawyer! That is my _little sister_!”

“Well, an authentic prom experience does include the awkward being walked in on, doesn’t it?” Maggie tried to lighten her up. Thankfully, it worked, as Alex’s smile returned. “Let’s just enjoy ourselves, okay, baby?”

Alex beamed. “Dance with me, my Princess Charming.”

Maggie frowned. “I was supposed to ask you for this dance. I want this to be real.”

“This is real, Maggie. I want it to be _us_ , not just stereotypical. I don’t want a regular prom experience. I want the Maggie Sawyer and Alex Danvers prom experience, trademark pending.”

Maggie smiled again. “Then, by all means, whisk me away, Danvers.”

“Gladly, Sawyer.”

Maggie wrapped her hands around Alex’s waist, and Alex quickly followed by wrapping her arms around Maggie’s neck. They slowly began to sway along to the slow music playing in the room. The music eventually changed, but stayed steady.

Maggie noticed that Alex seemed a little confused. “I want you to save your energy for later, Danvers.” The unsaid message didn’t go over Alex’s head, causing her to blush.

Maggie took one of Alex’s hand in hers and began to lead them. They moved across the room in circles, drinking in each other.

Alex didn’t know how long they had been in there, but it must have been at least an hour. The music had lulled them into a sense of security, of comfort, a timeless existent.

Suddenly, the music changed, switching to something someone would hear in a busy nightclub. Maggie grimaced, “Kara must have gotten bored.”

“She’s obsessed with our relationship.”

“Doesn’t mean she wants to watch us do the same sway for over an hour, babe.”

“Well then, let’s give her a better show then, huh?”

Maggie tilted her head. “Weren’t you the one who said you didn’t want your baby sister watching?”

Alex starts moving her hips a little more, following the excited beat. “We’re not going to get rid of her, so let’s have a little fun anyways, okay?”

“Was that a short joke?”

“Well, it is now.”

Maggie laughed, and took Alex’s hands back in hers, swaying them from side to side. “Teach me to dance, party girl.”

“Oh, you don’t know what you just asked for.”

Apparently, Maggie didn’t. She couldn’t keep up with the way Alex could move her body, the way Alex could look so sexy and athletic and elegant while grinding against her. Alex knew what she was doing to her girlfriend. She herself could feel herself becoming more turned on. But she knew the reaction she wanted to pull from Maggie.

Alex was quickly discovering what sex could be like, how _amazing_ it could be. When Alex had sex with men, they were selfish, rude, and didn’t care much if they hurt her. But Maggie? Maggie managed to be dominant yet always put Alex’s needs before herself. She could be rough but also soft, and she made Alex feel so so so good and cared for. Respected. _Loved_.

Alex knew that she wanted Maggie tonight. Ever since she undressed for her. Ever since Maggie told her she _loves_ her (Alex doesn’t think she’ll ever tire of hearing that). So she set forward on her task. She brought Maggie closer to her, and she buried her head in her girlfriend’s neck. She began kissing along her jawline, going down to the place on her neck where she’s most sensitive. She felt Maggie tense up and release a soft moan.

“Baby girl, _please_.”

Alex couldn’t stop herself anymore. She pushed Maggie up against the wall and kissed her with newfound vigor. She felt Maggie’s hands begin to wander, lightly skimming her back before landing on her ass. Alex was about to start going down further, but then Maggie pushed her away.

She looked towards the ceiling and spoke up a little louder, “Kara, you might want to stop listening now.” She turned back to Alex with a wide grin. “Ready, baby?”

God, was Alex ready. “ _Yes_ , please. Maggie, please―.”

Before she knew it, Maggie had switched their positions so that Alex was being held up against the wall. Maggie led a vicious attack on her neck, kissing and sucking and leave small red marks, and Alex was certain a few would turn to bruises come morning,

Maggie didn’t move her head away as she spoke. “Baby, you need to tell me now if you want to stop, or for us to go back to your apartment.”

Alex couldn’t help a whine that escaped her mouth when Maggie stopped kissing her. She needed her girlfriend back on her, stat. “I want it, I want it, _please_ Maggie, I want this, I want you―.”

Before she could finish her sentence ( _did that count even as a sentence?_ Alex thought), Maggie was back on her. She wedged a thigh between Alex’s legs, providing some pressure against Alex’s throbbing center. Alex let out a cry, the ache between her legs not satisfied by the barriers between them.

Maggie moved her hands to Alex’s breasts, fondling them. “How do you want me, baby girl? Do you want to ride my thigh? Or do you want my fingers or my mouth? How about both of them? I know you love when I suck on your clit while I fuck you with two, three fingers.”

Alex doesn’t even know what noises she’s making anymore. She can feel loud sobs coming out of her, her chest heaving with effort. But all she knows right now is she _needs_ Maggie. It isn’t a want. She feels like she may actually stop existing if Maggie doesn’t go inside of her right now.

She feels a light slap on her ass. “Answer me, baby girl. Or I stop.”

“I―I want your fingers, first. Please.”

“Of course, baby. Anything for you tonight.”

Maggie hiked Alex’s dress up, and while one hand held onto her hip, the other one played at the seam of her underwear.

“How much do you want me, Ally?”

“So, so much, Mags― _please_ touch me.”

Alex felt her girlfriend’s index finger trail over the bottom of her underwear, eliciting a moan from both of them.

“You’re so wet for me, baby girl. Were you like this the whole time?”

“I’m―I’m always this wet for you.”

“Good. You should be, I’m quite the catch.” The joked lightened the mood a bit. Alex knew Maggie didn’t want them getting too much into their dominant/submissive dynamic unless they were home (she learned this after countless office quickies, when she would beg for Maggie to mark her and treat her roughly and Maggie would divulge into a little dirty talk, but not fully fulfilling Alex’s request). Shaking her head to clear her mind, Maggie slipped back into her role. “Baby, are you ready for me?”

Alex’s whines and wetness were confirmation enough, but Alex knew Maggie wanted words. “Yes, Maggie, please _fuck_ me.”

Maggie let out a moan and went back to sucking on Alex’s neck as she pulled Alex’s underwear down to the bottom of her thighs. She ran one finger through Alex’s folds, letting the wetness collect on her. She added another one after a few seconds. She began circling Alex’s entrance, teasing it a few times, before going back up and rubbing and tugging her clit.

Alex’s moans filled the entire room, echoing off of the walls. She moved her hands from where they were pushing against the wall to pull at Maggie’s hair, so she could speed her along. As thrilling as public sex was, it still had its risks.

Alex knew Maggie picked up on her gesture because she felt her fingers move from her clit back down to her entrance, and pushing in.

“God, Ally, you feel so _good_.”

Alex couldn’t respond, but she clenched around Maggie’s fingers to let her know she was enjoying herself, too. How could she not? She had the sexiest, kindest, smartest, most badass girl in National City (and possibly, the entire galaxy) pushing her up against a wall after a huge romantic gesture and fucking her.

She felt Maggie add a third finger, and her thumb moving to rub fast circles on Alex’s clit. Alex let out a scream at the sensation, and she knew she was close. She had been on the edge since Maggie teased her earlier while stripping.

“You can come, baby, it’s okay. I promise there will be more.”

Alex let herself release, feeling herself fly over the edge. Wet streaks trailed down her inner thighs as Maggie kept moving her fingers. She slowed down gradually, allowing Alex to ride out her orgasm. When the last aftershocks pulsed through, Maggie withdrew her fingers.

“Good girl, Ally.” Maggie knew Alex lived for her praise. “Do you want more? Do you want me on my knees so I can eat you out?”

Alex let out a soft whine at the visual. She loved when Maggie ate her out. The one time a guy did it, his beard scratched her and it just wasn’t a good experience. However, when Maggie goes down on her, she never feels better. The way her tongue goes just so, the way she noses around, inhaling her aroma.

“Answer me, baby.”

“Yes, please, Maggie.”

“Keep your hands in my hair, and pull if you need to, baby girl.”

Maggie drops to her knees, and Alex figures she must be really uncomfortable, considering the hardness of the floors, but Maggie perseveres. Maggie pushes Alex’s underwear all the way down to her ankles now. She hikes up her dress a bit further, leaving kisses on Alex’s lower abdomen.

“I love your abs, Alex.”

“I know you do,” Alex breathed out. It was hard for her to talk at this point. And now she knew Maggie didn’t just love her abs, she loved every bit of her. She loved Alex.

Maggie moved down to Alex’s mound, leaving small kisses on it, never lingering in one place too long. Finally, she angled her head up and licked from Alex’s perineum to her clit, leaving Alex howling. Maggie did it again a few more times, sucking on Alex’s labia. She positioned her tongue over Alex’s entrance and prodded it a few times before going in. She brought one hand to Alex’s clit, a few fingers massaging it as she fucked Alex with her tongue.

Alex’s hands tugged on Maggie’s hair, ruining the neat job that was done for the night. The rough treatment of Maggie’s scalp lead to Maggie moaning into Alex’s pussy. Alex had never felt a better sensation in her life, she was sure of it.

At least five minutes must have passed by before Maggie withdrew her tongue from Alex, probably due to a neck cramp. But Alex knew she wouldn’t stop just yet. Maggie put one, two, three fingers back inside of Alex, and then took her clit in her mouth and _sucked_. Alex’s screams probably reached Kara’s ears, even if her super-hearing wasn’t being used in the moment. Before she knew it, stars filled her vision, and Alex was coming. Hard. She didn’t even realize her hands had left Maggie’s hair so she could fondle her own breasts. As she came, she bit on her tongue so she didn’t yell out what she wanted to say. She wanted to tell Maggie she loved her when she had some bit of consciousness.

Maggie stayed on her knees for a few more minutes, gently helping Alex through the pulse and cleaning Alex up with her tongue. Finally, when Alex felt as if she had a modicum of balance again, she helped Maggie stand up, and immediately brought Maggie closer to her, chests flushed together, and she kissed her, tasting herself on Maggie’s lips.

They parted eventually, and both couldn’t contain their smiles.

“Your underwear is completely ruined,” Maggie pointed out the obvious.

“I couldn’t care less.”

“You’re going to have to go back to your apartment commando.”

“Let me be in my state of bliss for a few more minutes, please.”

“Of course, baby,” Maggie said. She put her hands in Alex’s hair and massaged her scalp. Alex released a soft moan, different from the ones she was making a few minutes ago.

Alex knew her time was running out. It was around 11 at night, if her estimate was correct. “Hey, Maggie?”

Maggie kissed her on the cheek and continued playing with her hair. “Yeah, Alex?”

“I love you.”

Alex smiled as she watched Maggie pull back, the biggest smile she’d ever seen spreading across Maggie’s face.

“I was waiting for you to say that.”

“I’m a woman of my word. I told you I’d say it by the end of the night.”

“You didn’t have to push yourself, baby.”

“I didn’t. I just needed the right time.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t shout it out mid orgasm. You say a lot of things while coming. Like, ‘oh shit I left the stove on’!”

Alex let out a small chuckle, and put her forehead against Maggie’s. “You’ll be the end of me, Sawyer.”

“Love you too, Danvers.”

She kissed Maggie again, she couldn’t help it. This girl _loved_ her. “Maggie?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Thank you so much for the perfect prom night.”

“Anything for you, Alexandra Danvers,” Maggie murmured. She pulled back and looked at Alex, one eyebrow raised. “Want to go continue it at your place?”

Alex laughed and pushed Maggie off of her so she was no longer pinned against the wall. “As long as you let me love you the way you loved me tonight.”

“I’ll let you love me as long as you want me, Danvers.”

“That’s a pretty long time, Sawyer. Are you sure you know what you’re signing up for?”

“Yeah, free transportation from your sister― _hey_ , no hitting me! That was a joke!”

Alex picked her clothes she shed earlier off of the floor. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Maggie grinned from ear to ear. “I really am lucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: westsanvers.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: elicgordon
> 
> It would be awesome if you left kudos and comments :)


End file.
